Valentine Tragedy
by ai
Summary: Valentine,what is Valentine ? that's what Naruto said. But,something's immoral happened,what is that ?. SasuNaru,one shot !


**Valentine Tragedy**

One day,at 14th of February known as Valentine day,a tragedy happened.

"Geez..what's up with this day?everyone bring chocolate.."Naruto said when he was walking to the Enshuujo(a training place).

Suddenly Naruto saw Ino and Sakura are mouth fighting.

Well,they're always like that..

"Ok!let's have a race!who's gonna give it to Sasuke-kun first is the winner!"Sakura said with closest her face to Ino's face.

"Alright!do you think I'm afraid with you!"Ino said with closest her face too.

"Sakura-chan,what's the matter?"Naruto ask.

"Hi,Naruto..well.."Sakura said.

"I'm going first,you big forehead!"Ino said with leaving.

"Aaaaaaagh!wait you Ino-pig!"Sakura said with leaving too.

Naruto was confused,he doesn't understand why the girls were like that..

'What's the matter with this day?'

To be clearly..

Naruto doesn't know if today is the Valentine day..

Or worse..

He doesn't know what is 'Valentine day'

sigh

Suddenly Hinata came.

"Na-Naruto-kun!"Hinata said.

"Hm?"Naruto trying to found someone who calling his name.

"huff..huff..Naruto-kun.."Hinata said with trying to catch her breath.

"Oh,it's you Hinata!what's up?"Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun..err…uhh..here.."Hinata said with give Naruto a chocolate.

"….for me?"Naruto said.

"u..un(yeah).."Hinata said with blushing.

"Oh..thank you,Hinata!"Naruto said with smiling.

Hinata was really happy,Naruto accept Hinata's gift.

"But..what suddenly make you give me this chocolate?this day is not my birthday.."Naruto said.

Hinata was surprised.

'So Naruto doesn't know if this day is the Valentine day?'

"Hinata?"Naruto said with closest his face to Hinata.

Hinata was really embarrassed,she just flow through and ran away home.

This make Naruto really wonder what was happened.

* * *

Then Naruto arrived at Enshuujo and met Sasuke.

He looks weird.

"Oi,Sasuke!what are you doing?"Naruto said.

"Usuratonkachi!quiet!"Sasuke said with block Naruto's mouth and bring him away.

Sasuke was hiding above the tree with Naruto,Naruto can't breath because Sasuke blocking him.

"Sa..Sasu.."Naruto said with trying to catch his breath.

Sasuke realize and take away his hand.

"..sorry.."Sasuke said.

"..huff..huff..why are you hiding?"Naruto ask with catch his breath.

"Don't you see the girls was chasing me?"Sasuke said with turning his back.

"Yeah..I saw back there Sakura-chan and Ino make a race to give you something.."Naruto said.

Sasuke's depressed,this day is his worst day.

"And..I got chocolate from Hinata..I wonder what's up with this day?"Naruto said.

Sasuke reacted by Naruto's word,and turning his back again with like an angry faceto Naruto.

"She..give you?"ask Sasuke closest his face to Naruto.

"We-well,yeah..what's the matter?"Naruto said.

"..nothing,"Sasuke said with turning his back again.

Suddenly Naruto's stomach growling,it seems like he's hungry..

"Whew..I forgot to have a breakfast this morning..I think I will eat the chocolate from Hinata.."Naruto said with open up the chocolate.

Again,Sasuke reacted by that words and fastly grab Naruto's wrist,and the chocolate fell from the tree.

"Hey,what are you doing!"Naruto said with angry face because his chocolate fell to the ground.

"Don't..eat that.."Sasuke said with angry face.

"What do you mean by 'that'!it's only a chocolate!"Naruto said.

"That's not what I mean.."Sasuke said with tighten his grab.

"Ugh..then!"Naruto said.

"Don't eat something from her..or anyone..just today.."Sasuke said.

"What's up with this day!"Naruto said with trying to let go of himself.

Then Sasuke hug Naruto tightly,Naruto trying to let go of himself but he couldn't,he can't use any force to Sasuke.

"Today..is Valentine day.."Sasuke said.

"Valentine..day?"Naruto said with raise his hand to answer Sasuke's hug.

"I..want you to be mine.."Sasuke said.

"Sasuke..?"Naruto said.

Then Sasuke take off Naruto's jacket and unbutton Naruto's pants,he's going to do it.

"Sasuke,what are you doing!"Naruto said.

Sasuke just silent,he's already reached his limit.

"Sasu..!"Naruto's word was cut by Sasuke's kiss.

Naruto doesn't reject it at all,he seems like enjoying it.

Then Sasuke's steady thrust are transmitted into Naruto's inner thigh,it causing a really great motion.

"A..ahhhh!Sasuke..!it's enough..!"Naruto said trying to let go of himself.

"No,it's not enough.."Sasuke said.

"Just let me feel it.."Sasuke said with lick Naruto's chest.

"Sa..Sasuke..I'm going to.."Naruto said.

"I told you not to hurry.."Sasuke said.

"It's not that I will cum,you sex maniac..I'm going to passed out.."Naruto said.

"I don't know if someone's gonna passed out still have an energy to cryin' out loud like that.."Sasuke said.

"Sa..Sasuke..I'm serious.."Naruto said with a weak voice,he's really going to passed out.

"Sorry,Naruto..just a little bit.."Sasuke said.

"Aaaaaaahhh!"

* * *

"Are you alright,Naruto?"ask Sasuke with give Naruto a back ride to Naruto's house.

"Uhh,how could you do that in a place like that.."Naruto said.

They two keep silent until in front of Naruto's house.

"Thank you,Sasuke…for bring me back home.."Naruto said.

"..I like you Naruto.."Sasuke said.

"Eh?"Naruto surprised.

"It's true.."Sasuke said with holding Naruto's hand.

"Why don't you come inside?"Naruto said with smiling.

Just at the same time..

"SASUKE-KUUUUNNN!"

"Damn,what bad timing.."Sasuke said.

It's Sakura and Ino.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun..here..your chocolate.."Sakura said.

"Hey!I'm the one who arrived first!"Ino said.

And here goes mouth fighting again between these girls.

"You two.."Sasuke said.

"Yes?Sasuke-kun?"the girls said.

"Now Naruto is in not good condition,don't you give him a respect?"Sasuke said.

"Aaah..it's ok..I'm just after..ouch!"Naruto's word cutted by Sasuke's kick.

"Go home,let Naruto sleep.."Sasuke said.

"But..Sasuke-kun..please accept our chocolate.."the girls said.

"..I'm sorry,I don't like sweet food.."Sasuke said with close the door.

"Hey,Sasuke!wasn't that very rude?"Naruto said.

Suddenly Sasuke kiss Naruto gently.

"Sasuke.."Naruto said.

"If you don't receive anything,then I too.."Sasuke said with kiss Naruto's forehead.

"I like you too…Sasuke.."Naruto said with hug Sasuke tightly.

"..thank you..Naruto.."Sasuke said with raising his hands and kiss Naruto.

* * *

"Well,Naruto..I'm gonna leavin'"Sasuke said.

"Ok,be careful,Sasuke.."Naruto said.

"Ok.."Sasuke said with turning his back from Naruto.

"Sasuke..?"Naruto said.

"Yes?"Sasuke said with turning his back again to Naruto.

"What is 'Valentine day'?"Naruto ask.

Oh My God

* * *

end 


End file.
